


Proper Cuddles

by ChippedCupLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Couple, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippedCupLove/pseuds/ChippedCupLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Snowing and the first time they can properly cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be nothing but fluff as I’m taking it back to the days their courtship where nothing came their way. I hope to do this one justice! It’s a bit AU because I’ve always thought what it would be like if Snow never met King George while she was about to approach Charming. What if King George never threatened to kill Charming? Eek! Cuteness.

Snow White never thought she would find love. In fact, it was her difficult childhood and teenage years surrounding the loss of her parents that she believed love was never apart of her future. Who knew that she would fall in love with a shepherd turned prince shortly after hitting him over the head with a rock? He still teases her about that moment now that they’re married and she hates how she hurt him. David, or Charming as she often called him, assured her that it was in the past and he never resented her for it. It was the blunt to the head that made him notice her anyway. Snow always laughed and would shove him playfully after he made that comment.

In a flashback of their courtship, it had been several days since Snow White snuck into King George’s castle after reading the note she received from the pigeon sent to her by Charming. Snow almost believed that running away with him was all a dream and that she managed to find him and run away without getting captured by guards or King George himself. Almost everyone made it out of the castle unscathed. That is, everyone but Stealthy… making it seven dwarfs instead of eight. 

They ran away as far as they could to a cabin Snow and the dwarfs scouted to make sure it was safe. It ended up being the location Snow took Charming to for their first of many nights together. Snow was the first to lie down on the bed after the events of the day catching up to her. She didn’t realize how exhausting sneaking into the castle was going to be to speak to him and it showed. Charming smiled as he approached the bed and was about to open his mouth when Snow moved over to make some for him. He raised an eyebrow at first before getting into bed beside her. He didn’t hesitate to wrap her arm around her and smiled when Snow moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder

“Do you want to know something?” Charming asked. “What?” Snow looked up at him as curiosity filled her eyes. “I never thought you would actually show up.”

“You didn’t?” Snow was surprised by this when she was the one who was torn with the idea of coming or not. “Why is that?”

“I didn’t know how you felt about me in the short encounter we had. I figured my message would scare you off or the wrath of my father would if he ever found out.” 

Snow smiled and looked up at him, propping herself on her hand to have better eye contact. “I obviously wasn’t scared off and never encountered your father in the process. I was surprised I showed up myself because I never thought I could find someone and be happy like my parents were. I never saw them argue or cry about anything that troubled them. They always seemed so happy and they gave me hope I would find someone like that one day. I never gave up on that hope until my mother died and my father was killed.” David understood and nodded. “You never told me what happened to him.”

“It was Regina.” Snow replied. “She blames me for ruining her life. I made a mistake when I was child that cost her the life of the man she loved. She has been striving to kill me ever since and decided killing my father was the step in the right direction.” Charming sighed and kissed her forehead. “Snow, I am so sorry.”

The two remained deep in conversation for the next several hours and it eventually drifted to the two laughing over trivial things. Snow realized even more just how much she loved him and the excitement of their future together was something she couldn’t wait for. Charming cupped her cheek with his free hand and smiled at her while Snow greeted him with one in return. They told each other how much they loved the other before Charming gave Snow true love’s kiss for the first time. It wasn’t long before the two fell asleep while being wrapped in the arms of their true love.


End file.
